


A Christmas Gift

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort grants Bellatrix a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

Bellatrix stood on the rock outcropping, her hair whipping around fiendishly. He noted that she seemed as oblivious to the cold as he, and that pleased him.

Beyond the cliff flew several magnificent winged beasts—dragons from the Romanian reserve. 

“Can we use them, my Lord?” Bella asked, eyes gleaming manically as he stepped next to her.

“That is my plan. Why, would you like to ride one?” he asked.

“Oh, yes! You would let me?”

“Call it my … Christmas gift to my most loyal servant.” A finger traced down her jaw, and she shuddered, but not from revulsion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
